The Return of Angels
by Hotaru17
Summary: Don´t break up a peace forever" Esse foi o juramento que nossos pilotos fizeram.Porém o passado sempre anda de mãos dadas com o presente e nossos pilotos serão obrigados a enfrentar novos perigos....novos inimigos e novos amigos....fic ñ yaoi. Sorry, suma


**Gw-THE RETURN OF ANGELS**

ATENÇÃO: ESSA FIC SE PASSA ALGUNS ANOS DEPOIS DE ENDLESS WALTZ. AS DATAS RESULTAM DE ALGUMAS CONTAS...PORTANTO NÃO TENHO CERTEZA SE ESTÃO CORRETAS.  
GUNDAM WING NÃO ME PERTENCE E BLÁ BLÁ BLÁ... SOMENTE MIYUKI E OUTROS PERSONAGENS NOVOS SÃO DE MINHA AUTORIA...  
ESSA FIC NÃO É YAOI. PRETENDO COLOCAR ROMANCES MAS AINDA NÃO É CERTO QUAIS SERÃO OS CASAIS. ISSO VAI SER RESOLVIDO COM O "DESENROLAR" DA FIC.  
AVISINHO BÁSICO PARA OS LEITORES: ESSA É MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC DE GW  
ENFIM...O QUE ESTIVER EM ( ) SOU EU METENDO O BEDELHO...  
BOA LEITURA!

**CAP.1 – "Don´t break up a peace forever"**

O ano era 189AC. 14 anos após o assassinato do grande Heero Yue (foi algumas contas que eu fiz, não sei se está certo), uma garotinha fazia aniversário.Sua mãe,ocupada com os preparativos da festa,mal sabia que seria o ultimo aniversário que comemoraria com sua filha.  
-Mamãe...esse vestido é estranho...-uma jovem garotinha de cabelos negros, na altura dos ombros e com grandes olhos verdes-esmeralda, aparece no corredor - ele está meio...grande! Mãe! To falando com você! Mãe...espera! -Miyuki sai correndo (bem,tenta correr) pelo corredor atrás de sua -mãe.  
-A lista de convidados foi confirmada?  
-Sim senhora.  
-E o bolo? O que o confeiteiro decidiu?  
-Morangos.  
-Hummm boa escolha!  
-Mãe!  
-Oh...babá...me diga, eu dev..  
-MANHÊÊÊÊÊ...- Miyuki interrompe  
-Miyuki isso são modos de falar com sua mãe?  
-Mas Sra.Maruyama faz um tempão que eu estava chamando ela e ela não responde...  
-Como é? "Chamando ela"?  
-Ahhh...bem...err..eu a estava a chamar?  
-Bem...não seria o certo mas...  
-Babá, ela só tem sete anos! - Agora era a vez da mãe interromper-Não precisa ser tão formal assim.  
-Vou fazer oito viu! Já to ficando moça!- Miyuki fala orgulhosa.  
-Que bom que sabe que está ficando mocinha,meu floquinho...Então também deve saber que interromper as pessoas aos gritos é muito feio.  
-Mas mãe...você não escutava...e..  
-Responder sua mãe também é muito feio Miyuki!-Bravejou Sra.Maruyama- E a propósito...por que está vestida assim?  
-È isso que eu queria dizer...Essa roupa está muito estranha!  
-Mas essa roupa...  
-Eu achei em cima da cama da mamãe! Foi a Senhora que falou que ela estaria lá...-Miyuki diz apontando a Sra.Maruyama  
-Hahaha...Miyuki essa roupa é minha...eu irei usá-la na sua festa!Seu vestido é branco e eu o retirei de minha cama e guardei no seu quarto!  
-Ahhhhh...Então era aquele...- Miyuki colocou o dedo na boca,como se estivesse lembrando de algo-Mãe...eu não gosto de babados! Achei que era o vestido da minha boneca!

Mei e Sra.Maruyama entreolharam-se e começaram a rir.

Miyuki...sabemos que não gosta de babados.- Uma voz masculina falou  
-Papaii – Miyuki sai correndo, mas como o vestido é grande demais para a pequena Miyuki, ela tropeça, cai e começa a chorar  
-Estava demorando pra acontecer- Sra.Maruyama murmura e sai.Pega Miyuki aos prantos e a leva para o quarto.Mei e Henrique ficam olhando chateados.  
-Será que um dia ela irá ser forte?  
-Calma querida. Ela é muito nova.Não iria entender.  
-Henrique, ela está crescendo...Está se tornando uma menina muito mimada.Se não fosse pela babá com cert...  
-Ah...Sra.Maruyama...Ela está ficando velha...  
-Henrique!  
-Quié!- Henrique faz cara de inocente..  
-Agora já sei porque Miyuki é assim...Ela puxou você!  
-Mas..ela tem a sua beleza...seus cabelos...  
-Seus olhos...  
-Com certeza será uma linda mulher...assim como a mãe!- Henrique pega Mei pela cintura  
-Henrique...  
-Mei Ewers Hadcliffe.. tão linda, tão bela, será que seu pai era ciumento? Eu ficaria com ciúmes de Miyuki...  
-Papai era meio ciumento...mas não tinha tempo para mim...sempre...ocupado..-Mei olha pro lado, onde havia uma mesa com alguns portas-retratos.Fitou por um tempo uma foto em especial.Uma garota com longos cabelos negros e olhos da cor do mel com seu pai,um homem de cabelos e olhos castanhos.  
-Você sente muita falta dele...Henrique quebra o silêncio...  
-Faz quatorze anos Henrique.Quatorze anos que eu tirei aquela foto.A última foto com meu pai...antes..dele ser...ser...-Lágrimas começam a aparecer em seus olhos...  
-Mei...Heero foi um grande homem.E continuará sendo! Pensaram que se o matasse logo seria esquecido.Mas você sabe melhor do que ninguém que seu pai, o grande Heero Yui continua vivo, não só em seu coração como em todos que sonham com a paz e a liberdade.

Mei fita seu marido, um homem alto, forte,com grande olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos:

Precisamos contar para Miyuki...contá-la sobre seu avô...sobre sua luta...Miyuki puxou a mim.Não desiste de algo até que consiga.Temos que prepará-la para enfrentar à todos eles... Miyuki será um símbolo, um exemplo a ser seguido- seus olhos começam a brilhar- Será uma líder...líder de uma revolução que trará a paz novamente e...  
-Mei! O que está acontecendo com você?  
-Oh Henrique...me perdoe...é que eu venho preparando a Yuki..contando à ela sobre os princípio do papai...  
-Contando-a ela seus princípios sem mesmo dizer quem ele é?  
-Isso foi um erro...Mas irei concertá-lo...Yuki é pequena mas com certeza entenderá...É o seu destino!  
-Mei...não gosto quando fala assim.Você deve pensar que a pequena Yuki é a nossa herdeira...Ela é herdeira de Heero Yui, cabe à ela lutar pela liberdade..Mas como eu disse ela é herdeira.Não sei o que acontecerá com ela,nem conosco! Temos que prepará-la,temos que ensiná-la,alertá-la.Mas nunca devemos dizer que é seu destino. Se ela resolver lutar ou não...a nossa parte nós fizemos... Deus ajude para que ela resolva lutar ao nosso lado.  
-Henrique..me perdoe...é que ultimamente tenho estado muito nervosa...não sei..mas toda vez que lembro de papai eu fico assim...não sei o que penso é que eu...  
-Com licença, Sra Mei o bolo já chegou.Ah...boa tarde Sr.Henrique, o Sr.Tohnatsu se encontra na sala de visitas.Está aguardando o senhor.  
-Obrigado Cléa.Diga que já estou indo.  
-Com licença.-Cléa se retira.  
-Henrique não gosto dele.  
-Tohnatsu? Mei...você sabe que ele nos ajudou muito...  
-Sei sei...foi com a ajuda dele que conseguimos chegar onde estamos.Somos ricos, temos um nome na sociedade.Temos a confiança deles, mesmo que eu fosse Mei Yui e você um discípulo das ideias de papai eles confiam na gente.-Mei fala emburrada...- -Pelo menos é o que você acredita..porque eu..  
-Com licença...Sr.Henrique o Sr. Tohnatsu se encontra impaciente...disse que precisa falar urgentemete com o senhor, pois ele tem alguns compromissos à serem cumpridos.  
-Claro, claro...estou indo...querida- Henrique dá um selinho em Mei- vá se arrumar...-e Henrique se retira.  
-Humpf.  
-A Sra.não gosta muito do senhor Tohnatsu não é?  
-Cléa?  
-Também não confio muito nele. Ele tem um jeito estranho...ele...bem, me desculpe pelo que vou dizer senhora,mas ele a olha com um jeito muito malicioso.  
-Eu..também percebi.Por esse motivo eu evito ir ao encontro dele.Cléa...onde está babá e Yuki?  
-Oh sim...a Sra.Maruyama estava conversando com a Srta.Miyuki na biblioteca.Parece-me que ela estava chorando...Bem...tenho que cuidar de meus afazeres. Com licença  
-Claro...claro...

Cléa se retira.Mei vai para a biblioteca e fica observando a Sra.Maruyama contando para Miyuki uma história de uma garotinha que perdeu o pai.A garota era uma princesinha e seu pai,um grande rei morto em batalha.A princesinha teve que ser forte e lutou para que houvesse paz em seu reino.então a princesinha cresceu e casou-se, tendo uma linda filhinha...A princesinha,agora uma linda rainha, ensinava tudo que sabia para a filha, para que ela também pudesse ser uma grande rainha que lutava pela paz.  
-Uau! Que legal! Mas Sra.Maruyama, a mamãe...ela também perdeu o pai dela...ela foi -forte?  
-Claro que sim pequena...Sua mãe foi muito forte e superou sua perda.Hoje ela é uma grande mulher, que luta pela paz.  
-Ela me fala muito sobre a paz.  
-Ela quer que você seja como a filha da princesinha...cresça lutando pela paz. -Mas se o vovô lutava pela paz, por que ela nunca me contou sobre ele? Ela me fala que a paz depende de uma boa relação entre todos. Aqui na Terra e lá nas colônias.Sabe que eu acho? Eu vou ser forte como a mamãe.Vou fazer com que as pessoas se entendam bem! Uma vez, lá na escola, a Mary e a Julie brigavam e eu fiz ela se entederem...Hoje somos todas amigas! - Miyuki salta da cadeira  
-É assim que deve ser Miyuki. O que você fez foi muito bonito.Está vendo? Isso é lutar pela paz!  
-Mamãe!  
-Vejo que a babá conseguiu fazer uma outra princesinha parar de chorar...  
-Oh..bem..Mei..eu..  
-Mamãe, de hoje em diante eu vou ser forte. Não vou chorar por qualquer coisa quero ser como você!  
-Nossa...babá...o que você fez com ela? Lavagem cerebral?  
-Mei!  
-Hehehe...Vamos Yuki...temos que nos arrumar.No banho eu vou te contar uma histórinha...  
-Oba! Mais histórias! Sobre o que mamãe?  
-Sobre um grande homem...Heero Yue!

Sra.Maruyama apenas sorri.Enfim...a hora da festa de aniversário de Miyuki chegara.Falando em Miyuki, a mesma estava impressionada com a história de seu avô.

_**Noite do dia 23/09/189 AC – 20 hrs- Em algum lugar do jardim na Mansão dos Hadcliffe - Terra**_

Homem 1 – E então, todos chegaram? - pergunta pelo rádio  
-Homem 2 - Parece que sim, quando vamos invadir? - responde pelo rádio  
-Homem 1 – Calma, calma...colocamos aqueles seguranças pra dormir um pouquinho agora temos que esperar a ordem do chefe  
-Homem 3 – E ae tudo ok?  
-Homem 2 – Meu...você demorou muito! E os outros?  
-Homem 3 – O grupo 3 está em seus postos, aguardo ordens. Cara...tá cheio de segurança por aqui!  
-Homem 1 – É sinal que a festa da pirralha tem gente importante...Vcs sabem o sinal, certo?  
-Homem 2 – As luzem se apagam...tem certeza?  
-Homem 3 – Ae...vai tar escuro e vai dar pra pegar a pirralha e a gostosa da mãe dela! HEHEHE  
-Homem 1 – Hehehe, o chefe tem uma adoração por ela...vamos ficar atentos!  
-Homem 2 – Ok! Grupo 2 a postos, aguardo ordens.Câmbio e desligo  
-Homem 3- Grupo 3 na espera...aguardando ordens.Câmbio e desligo.  
-Homem 1 – Acho que é a última vez que você soprará as velinhas, pirralhinha

Enquanto isso na festa:

Mamãe...olha só quantos presentes!  
-Miyuki...você já sabe o que falar?  
-Falar? Eu vou ter que falar?  
-Discurso Miyuki...seu pai quer que você fale alguma coisa depois do parabéns.  
-Ahhhh...eu vou pensar no que falar...Hei- Miyuki sai correndo- Josh! Espeeeera...

Mei leva a mão em seu peito:

Alguma coisa não está certa...Tenho...um mau pressentimento...  
-Você se preoculpa demais com a pequena.- uma voz grave diz.  
-Tohnatsu.  
-Estás muito bela Mei.- Tohnatsu olha de forma maliciosa para Mei, que usava um vestido verde musgo longo, no estilo tomara-que-caia, com luvas longas e pretas.Seu negros cabelos estavam presos em um coque alto e sua cara era de poucos amigos:  
-Por favor Sr.Tohnatsu, essa é uma festa de uma criança...não venha com esses comentários.  
-Que comentários? Pelo que eu saiba estou te elogiando- Tohnatsu sorriu sarcasticamente.  
-Olha aqui seu...Saia daqui antes que eu perca o controle e acabe te dando um soco.  
-Ahhh...também é violenta- Tohnatsu chega perto de Mei, falando em seu ouvido – É assim só de roupa, ou na cama também é?

Mei não fala nada, sua vontade era de enforcar aquele homem.Mas tinha que se comportar, afinal, era a festa de Miyuki.  
-Tenho mais o que fazer Tohnatsu. - e sai, deixando um Tohnatsu, de certa forma, sorridente. Mas havia alguém que estava observando tudo aquilo.Alguém que apesar da pouca idade que possuía, percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. Miyuki nada falou, mas o mesmo não poderia dizer de uma senhora que havia se aproximado sem que a pequena percebesse.  
-Sua mãe detesta aquele homem.  
-Senhora?  
-Você é jovem Miyuki, talvez não entenderá. Mas uma coisa eu posso lhe dizer: sua mãe ama muito seu pai e principalmente você.  
-Eu também não gosto dele. Ele tem uma cara de sapo! - Miyuki faz uma careta  
-Hehehe, vamos Miyuki, está na hora de cortar o bolo.  
-Mas já?  
-Ué? São 22 horas...  
-Mas eu pensei que meia noite eu...  
-Meia noite? Miyuki...você não é a Cinderela!  
-Claro que não! Até onde eu sei, os carros do papai não foram abóboras – então Miyuki e Sra.Maruyama vão rindo para a mesa do bolo.

Atenção! - Mei pega uma colher e começa a bater em uma taça – está na hora do parabéns!  
-EEEE – pôde-se ouvir várias crianças, (e alguns adultos também) Indo para a sala de jantar, que, apesar de ser grande, ficou pequena para o número de pessoas alí presentes  
-Bem hoje eu eu faço oito anos!  
-Vamos apagar as luzes! Cléa?  
-Estou indo senhora

As luzes se apagam. Rapidamente o grupo de homens que estavam escondidos no jardim avançaram em direção à casa. Enquanto todos batiam palmas e cantavam parabéns, o grupo de homens invadiram a mansão. As poucas pessoas que viram esses homens entrarem, não sobrevivera para contar. Quando Miyuki finalmente subiu em uma cadeira para fazer seu discurso, os homens invadiram a sala de jantar.  
Foi uma correria. Todos gritavam e os homems estavam atirando para tudo quanto é lado.Henrique gritou para que Mei e Miyuki fugissem, pois ele iria procurar seus homens. A Sra.Maruyama desmaiou com o susto, e o mesmo poderia dizer de Henrique, que perdera os sentidos quando um dos homens bateu com a arma em sua cabeça. Mei e Miyuki conseguiram passar , mesmo com a confusão, mas ainda assim acabaram perdendo-se de vista. Miyuki assustada demais e chorando muito foi para o lugar que julgava ser mais seguro:seu quarto. Mei imaginando que esse seria o lugar que Miyuki iria, correu até lá (imagina só, correr de vestido e salto alto...TTTT) Mas existe uma pessoa que conseguiu chegar primeiro (é obvio...tentem correr de salto alto...) essa pessoa é ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que:

Sr.Tohnatsu!  
-Ora, ora..Pequena Miyuki...Como é ágil...  
-O que está acontecendo? Por quê esses homens estão aqui?  
-Por sua causa. - Tohnastu diz calmamente  
-Por mim? Ora...eles vieram para a minha festa não é? - Miyuki diz dando um falso sorriso  
-Você é neta de Heero Yui. Seu pai tem planos para lhe transformar em símbolo da revolução. Infelizmente seu pai é bem mais ambicioso do que parece, e quer lhe transformar em uma espécie de heroína. Você será a futura líder da União Estelar  
-O que...O que..- Miyuki começa a se afastar  
-Você atrapalhará meus planos, infelizmente sua mãe não pode ter mais filhos...O que é uma pena – Tohnatsu tira uma arma do bolso e começa a "brincar" com ela.- já que você possui o sangue daquele idiota do Yui, não posso poupá-la...  
-Não entendo...Você não pode falar do vovô assim, seu feio – Miyuki encoraja-se – -Seu cara de sapo velho eu não gosto de você! Você acha que pode falar besteiras pra minha mãe? Ela ama meu pai e me ama muito! Não tem porque gostar de um cara de sapo como você! Você vai ver...Meu pai vai chegar e te dar um super murro de esquerda! E minha mãe vai te dar o soco que tanto ela quer dar! Você não pode fazer nada comigo! Não pode NÃO PODE!  
-Cale-se sua insolente – Tohnatsu bate na cara de Miyuki – você possui a mesma arrogância dos Yui agora vo...AIII – algo acerta sua cabeça que começa a sangrar  
-Vai ver que está no sangue Tohnatsu – Mei fala  
-Mamãe...Ele..Eu...- Miyuki fala entre lágrimas  
-Sua cadela! Agora você vai ver - Tohnatsu mira em Mei, ele se prepara para atirar, mas algo o acerta novamente – AHHHHHHH – Tohnatsu leva a mão à nuca, onde havia um novo corte. No chão vários caquinhos denunciavam que a "arma" usada, um dia, foi um lindo vaso.  
-Isso é pra aprender a respeitar os outros! Cara de sapo!  
-AHH..Agora você vai ver! Chega! - Tohnatsu mira em Miyuki  
-NÃÃÃÃÃÕOO - Mei empurra Tohnatsu, que por sua vez, acaba errando o "alvo" e atira na mesinha que estava ao lado de Miyuki.  
-Ai que saco! Será que dá pra deixar eu matar essa pirralha em paz?  
-Como é? Seu aproveitador, você vai ver só – Mei dá uma esquerda em Tohnatsu  
-Aeeeeeeee! Agora uma direita! Dá um chute! - Miyuki se empolga. Claro que a diferença de força era enorme, logo Tohnatsu estava "em cima" (literalmente) de Mei, agarrando seus pulsos e, ignorando completamente a presença da menina, tenta beijá-la a força.  
-Pára...Sai, não...Miyuki sai daqui e vai pedir ajuda, anda logo!  
-Mas mamãe – Miyuki presenciando a cena incrédula, quando Tohnatsu soltando um dos punhos de Mei, aperta um de seus seios.  
-Anda logo! - Mei aproveita a mão livre e empurra a arma para longe, e tenta bater na cabeça de Tohnatsu  
-Mamãe, eu vi isso num filme! Imagino como deve doer...Mas eu não vou deixar ele fazer isso com você!  
-Miyuki!  
-Ahhh cala a boca pirralha...Deixa eu me deliciar um pouco com sua mãe...Depois te mando para o inferno!  
-Sai de cima da minha mãe seu porco! - E Miyuki dá um chute no "acessório" de Tohnatsu, mas como o mesmo estava em cima de sua mãe, ficou mais difícil para mirar.Mas acabou acertando, o que fez com que Tohnatsu se levantasse (imaginem a cena... kkkkk coitado.. coitado nada! Esse porco!)  
-Sua pirralha agora você vai morrer! - E Tohnatsu se levanta. Anda um pouco para pear a arma, já que Mei a tinha jogado longe, foi o tempo que Mei teve para se levantar e começar a correr com Miyuki.  
-Ahh você não vai fugir não! - e Tohnatsu atira, mas Mei empurra Miyuki, e leva um tiro de raspão.  
-Mamãe!  
-Cala a boca e corre Miyuki! Aliás,...Obrigada! -diz Mei sem olhar para a filha. Ambas começam a correr novamente, mas Tohnatsu também estava correndo, meio manco por causa dar dor, mas já havia diminuído a distancia que existia entre eles.  
-Sua..Infeliz, você vai me pagar! Nunca te deixaria ser a líder da União Estelar...Desde que nasceu, só atrapalhou meus planos! Mas em breve você não existirá!  
-Mãe...  
-Corre Miyuki, não ligue! Corra! - Diz Mei, com a mão no braço esquerdo que estava ensangüentado. As duas entraram em um outro corredor, que dava para uma porta. Mei imaginou que lá estariam seguras.Grave erro, pois essa porta era o escritório de Henrique, que deixara trancado por causa da festa.  
-Mãe...ta trancado...- Miyuki se desespera  
-Vamos voltar...e..  
-E? - Tohnatsu chega.  
-Miyuki pegue tudo o que está ao seu alcance e jogue nele!- diz Mei pegando um porta-retrato que estava em uma pequena estante.  
-Certo - diz Miyuki pegando duas velas  
-Eu tenho uma arma, vocês têm...velas e porta-retrato? Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira!  
-Fica quieto!-Mei joga seu porta-retrato em Tohnatsu. O mesmo protege-se com o braço sujo pelo sangue que caíra com os outros "ataques" de Mei e Miyuki.  
-Fique quieta você! - E Tohnatsu atira na estante  
-Seu idiota!- Miyuki joga as velas em Tohnatsu. Como eram grandes, causou-lhe um pouco de dor, mesmo que a menina não tivesse tanta força.  
-Agora quem vai ficar quieta é você - Tohnatsu atira  
-Yukiiiiiiiiii

Por frações de segundos, Mei se atira na frente da menina, como Tohnatsu não parou de atirar, Mei levou alguns tiros e acabou caindo em cima de Miyuki, que levara um tiro de raspão. Como a menina perdera os sentidos e sua mãe estava por cima, Tohnatsu parou de atirar. Havia uma grande poça de sangue, banhando todo o carpete e a menina. "Enfim, estavam mortas" - pensou e saiu.

Após algum tempo Miyuki abre os olhos e chorando, começa a chamar pela sua mãe:

Mamãe...mãe!Acorda...por favor – Miyuki tenta tirar sua mãe de cima, mas alguém a vira.  
-Sra.Maruyama! - ajude a mamãe!

Sra.Maruyama estava branca. Começou a chamar pela mulher e vendo que não respondia começava a chorar:

Você está bem Yuki?  
-Eu to bem...eu acho, mas e a mamãe...ela está...  
-Miyuki - uma voz fraca a chama  
-MÃE!  
-Oh Yuki! me...desculpe...  
-Desculpar pelo que? - Mãe..- Miyuki começa a chorar - você não vai morrer vai?  
-Mei, por favor, fique quieta, será melhor pra você se..  
-Não...não adianta...eu irei..mor...rer!  
-Não mãe, você não vai morrer! Não, não...  
-Miyuki escute – Mei com dificuldade tira uma correntinha e estende à Miyuki - essa...- Mei respirava com dificuldade – correntinha, tem um pingente...Ele simboliza a união entre a Terra e as colônias.Pegue-a, e por favor Miyuki, te peço a última coisa. Seja forte, lute, não queira ser heroína de nada, apenas lute por paixão...pelas pessoas neste planeta, Miyuki...por...favor... não fique ao lado de ninguém, não acredite em promessas...acredite em você...  
-Mãe...  
-Minha pequena...seja...forte...e ...quando um dia...conseguir novamente a paz...reze para que ela não se quebre...  
-Não...mãe...você vai estar comigo...por favor não se vá ! Sra.Maruyama, fala pra ela não morrer!  
-Mei...minha pequena!- Sra.Maruyama chora.  
-Babá ...- agora Mei começa a chorar- você cuidou muito bem de mim, me e...ensinou a ser forte quando eu perdi a mamãe e..o papai...obrigada...obrigada por tudo- Sra.Maruyama pega a mão suja de sangue de Mei. - Por...favor...cuide da Yuki, faça...com que ela se torne uma dama...uma mulher forte...  
-Está bem Mei, mas você irá fazer isso..  
-Mãe, não...  
-Diga a seu pai que eu o amo muito...que é para ele não acreditar em Tohnatsu...- Mei acaricia o rosto choroso de Miyuki.- Yuki...eu também te amo muito e sempre estarei contigo...lute pela paz, meu anjo...meu lindo anjo...lembra da nossa canção de ninar? - Miyuki responde que sim com a cabeça – Então meu anjo...cante-a para mim...e Mei fecha os olhos – Miyuki ajeita a cabeça de sua mãe em seu colo.Seu vestido branco, que agora estava vermelhos pelo sangue das duas, parecia ser confortante para sua mãe.  
-"Almejando um sonho que parece estar longe..." - Miyuki começa e Mei também canta baixinho  
-"Esperando que ele hoje virá,  
Na noite com as luzes das estrelas,  
Tolos sonhadores...desviam seus olhares  
Esperando uma estrela cadente...  
Mas...O que fazer se a estrela não vir?  
Irá seus sonhos..desaparecer ?  
Quando no horizonte tudo escurecer  
Tudo que nós precisamos acreditar é que há esperança  
É como um anjo me guardando de perto?  
Pode ser uma luz-guia que ainda irei ver? Enfim..  
Eu sei que meu coração deveria me guiar, mas  
Há um vazio em minha alma  
O que irá preencher este vazio dentro de mim?  
Eu sou satisfeita sem saber?  
Eu desejo uma chance para ver...  
Agora tudo o que mais preciso...  
É minha estrela vir..."  
-"É minha estrela...vir...- Mei suspira e sua cabeça cai no colo de Miyuki  
-Mãe?  
-Mei?  
-Mamãe...mãe...?- Miyuki começa a chacoalhar a mãe- MÃE? MÃE? NÃO...NÃO ...não pode ser...não...– Miyuki abraça o corpo sem vida de sua mãe, suas mãozinhas sujas de sangue apertam uma correntinha e Miyuki se lembra de Tohnatsu, então com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas Miyuki levanta a cabeça e grita: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÕOOOOOOO . A Sra.Maruyama, também chorando abraça Miyuki:  
-Seja...forte...Yuki...lembre-se...seja forte  
-Eu vou ser forte...eu vou crescer e vou lutar...e vou matá-lo...vou vingar minha mãe...ah sim..eu vou vingar...- Miyuki olha a Sra.Maruyama com um olhar cheio de ódio e de dor e começa a rir...Sim...mamãe disse que eu era seu anjo...Também vou ser o anjo dele...o anjo negro!  
-Miyuki...

Após o acontecimento daquela noite, Miyuki só ficou trancada em seu quarto. Desde o enterro de sua mãe, Miyuki não comia, não falava, não sorria. Logo Miyuki, que era uma menina tão alegre, tão cheia de vida, agora estava triste, fechada. Mesmo que ela tentasse superar, a raiva que ela sentia do pai, que não acreditava que Tohnatsu tivesse matado a esposa a dominava.  
Em uma das conversas que a Sra.Maruyama teve com Henrique, ela pediu-lhe que a menina fosse levada para outro lugar mais seguro, já que quem deveria estar morta era ela. Henrique não quis aceitar, mas um amigo se ofereceu para cuidar dela.Levaria para a colônia L1, onde junto aos seus soldados, a garota estaria protegida. Henrique, após inúmeros nãos, cedeu e pediu que a Sra.Maruyama a acompanhasse até a colônia e que a ensinasse a ser uma dama,uma rainha:

Vou fazer o possível.- diz a Sra.Maruyama  
-Você vai fazer o possível, e o impossível – responde Henrique apertando o braço da Sra.Maruyama.  
-Por favor Sr.Hadcliffe, a menina já sofreu uma perda terrível, acho que não suportaria uma outra perda  
-Isso é uma ameaça, velha?  
-A menina irá crescer Sr.Hadcliffe, e vai querer se vingar...  
-Pois trate de tirar essas idéias da cabeça dela! - Henrique soca a mesa de seu escritório  
-"Não se pode tirar da cabeça o que está no coração."  
-Não me venha com esses ditados idiotas...  
-A menina viu sua mãe ser morta!  
-Ensine-a ser forte!  
-Isso ela mesma já decidiu ser.  
-Então force-a lembrar quem foi o assassino!  
-Ela já disse quem foi o assassino.  
-Não, ela não disse! Ela confundiu quando o Sr.Tohnatsu foi ajudá-las  
-M...  
-Você também não estava lá! Não pode falar nada! A menina ficou em choque!  
-Como parte dessa família, Sr.Hadcliffe, esperava que o senhor confiasse em sua filha!  
-Eu já lhe DISSE QU...  
-SE A ÚNICA PESSOA QUE ELA ESPERAVA CONFIAR A CHAMA DE LOUCA O QUE O SENHOR ESPERA QUE ELA SE TORNE? - Sra.Maruyama começa a se auterar  
-EU SOU O PAI DELA! EU SEI O QUE É BOM PRA ELA. E É BOM QUE ELA NÃO COMECE ACUSAR UM HOMEM QUE FAZ DE TUDO PARA SEU BEM-ESTAR  
-Sr.Hadcliffe, - Sra.Maruyama começa a dizer, tentando se acalmar, pois sabia que poderia ter serias conseqüências – Não tenho nenhum vinculo familiar com vocês, sempre cuidei de Mei e de Miyuki...por...favor entenda, o senhor é pai e..  
-EU SEI O QUE EU SOU- Henrique interrompe – E COMO VOCÊ MESMA DISSE NÃO FAZ PARTE DESSA FAMÍLIA ALÉM DE...  
-EU CONHEÇO O MEU LUGAR!- agora era a vez da Sra.Maruyama interromper -ESTÁ NA HORA DO SENHOR CONHECER O SEU!  
-Mas eu...  
-NÃO! O SENHOR ESTÁ CEGO PELA AMBIÇÃO E PELA COBIÇA.ISSO JÁ ESTÁ PASSANDO DOS LIMITES. O QUE VOCÊ QUER NÃO É A PAZ,  
-EU SEI O QUE EU QUERO!  
-NÃO! NÃO SABE! - A Sra.Maruyama vira em direção a porta- Preste atenção no que estou lhe dizendo, ela vai se vingar. E ISSO – Sra.Maruyama diz, ante que Henrique a interrompesse – foi o que eu ouvi da própria boca da Miyuki na noite do assassinato de sua mãe. - E então a Sra.Maruyama sai. Henrique Hadcliffe ficou estático. Não sabia o que responder.Um homem que tanto fez por eles não poderia simplesmente matá-la, pensou  
-Não...não poderia

Mais tarde, com as malas arrumadas Miyuki e Sra.Maruyama saíram em direção ao carro. A Sra.Maruyama seguia de mãos dadas à pequena, olhando para frente, enquanto a pequena olhando pela última vez a casa que vivera, procurando em cada janela, em cada canto, procurando algum olhar confortante, um olhar igual ao seu. De seu pai. Mas nada encontrou então, continuou a caminhar.  
De uma janela, escondido pela cortina estava Henrique:

Cuide dela.  
-Não se preocupe. Ela será uma forte guerreira.  
-Não quero uma guerreira, quero uma filha forte para saber como controlar tudo isso aqui.  
-Isso dependerá dela.De qualquer forma não se preocupe. Estará em boas mãos.- e então o segundo homem sai.  
-J ?  
-Sim?  
-Obrigado  
-Disponha

E assim J saiu deixando Henrique olhando a janela. Vendo seu pequeno tesouro indo embora.Queria sais, queria correr e abraça-la, mas não podia. Seguindo o conselho de Tohnatsu a deixou partir sem despedidas. Assim a menina cresceria forte. Sim...seria forte, então Henrique viu sua filha olhar para trás, como se estivesse procurando algo. Algo que não poderia ser encontrado.Então viu algo que sem dúvida nunca esqueceria; um pequeno gesto que iria definir quem Miyuki seria quando crescesse. Um pequeno gesto que demonstrava toda a determinação de alguém tão jovem. Miyuki que não encontrara seu pai, abaixou a cabeça, mas logo a levantou, e erguendo-a com determinação, pôde-se ver um ar de superioridade da garota, um ar de quem não iria entregar os pontos, o ar de alguém forte. Sim, jovem porém forte, muito forte. Alguém determinado a vencer.Não se sabe o que, nem como. Porém esse gesto determinou algo.Uma guerra acabara de começar. E Henrique Hadcliffe sabia disso. A pergunta era, quem era o vencedor?

Adeus, meu anjo. - e Henrique sai da janela.

1º Capítulo!

O q vcs acharam...é a minha 1ª fic de GW entaum eu naum sei c ficou bom!

Espero comentários!

A letra da música foi traduzida...a original vc pode encontrar nesse site:

http/www.siin.ee/vikont/mult/c-song.swf

É uma animação mto lindinha...tudo bem q a gatinha é meio depressiva, mas é mto fofa!

Qto a tradução...bom naum sou uma "falante" perfeita da lingua inglesa...mas qq coisa..hehehehe

baum é isso! Vou por um capitulo com os novos personagem qaparecerão em breve!

Bjinhusss


End file.
